Vida antes e após a morte
by Patti.Ison
Summary: Nessie tinha uma vida perfeita com quem amava e ama - Jacob Black e os Cullens. Mas quando uma guerra paira sobre Forks deixando-a sem escolhas:virar uma vampira. O que será de sua vida perfeita? E Jake?
1. Prólogo

PRÓLOGO

Nunca havia pensado nisso, nos milhares de possibilidades que existem pra isso acontecer.

Na verdade, nunca havia me dado a permissão de cogitar essa idéia. Eu achava que minha vida era indestrutível.

Mas não.

Minha vida não é imune a problemas comuns muito menos incomuns – o que é meu caso.

Pensava ser forte, pensava ser essa uma de minhas "habilidades particulares".

Mas não.

No mundo em que vivo sou fraca, sou alvo fácil. Como um humano é. Qualquer um pode me derrubar me matar.

Isso aconteceu. Mas pensando na morte, a morte não é o fim. Mas o que vem depois pode SIM ACABAR COM A SUA VIDA.


	2. Jacob Black

JACOB BLACK

Eu olhava pela janela do meu quarto, situada na parte da frente da casa dos Cullens. Passava meus dedos no vidro embaçado fazendo desenhos. Estava chovendo lá fora – o que não é novidade, já que Forks é a cidade onde mais chove no Condado dos Eua. Uma nuvem cinza encobria a casa, não permitindo que um raio de sol entrasse por ela.

Num outro dia eu estava pensando o que minha vida eterna aguarda para mim. Ninguém nunca fala a palavra 'eterna' aqui. É como se não quisessem fazer planos demais para uma vida que NUNCA VAI ACABAR.

Sinto sempre arrepios quando penso nisso. Será que um dia vou me cansar de viver? Cansar de tudo? Ouço então um barulho no final da rua. Um ronco alto e forte. O barulho de folhas secas voando com rapidez, o som da estrada molhada com roçar de um pneu. Levanto-me um pouco para ver o que se aproximava, embora já soubesse.

Uma moto vermelha brilhante sai por de trás da neblina pesada, correndo em alta velocidade. Um homem marrom-avermelhado a dirigia, com seus cabelos um pouco longos castanhos voando com o vento. Agora tenho a resposta: não, nunca vou me cansar.

Saí do quarto correndo, desci as escadas voando. Passei por todos na sala tão rápido que se transformaram em sombras deformadas. Abri a porta e saltei pra fora de casa, correndo.

A moto já estava estacionada na entrada da casa. E Jake andava pelo caminho de pedras retangulares. Estava lindo, usava uma calça jeans escura desbotada e um blusão azul-marinho com capuz na cabeça. Ao me ver, esticou as pontas de seus lábios deixando os dentes brancos perfeitos a mostra.

Corri até seu encontro, não me importando estar com os pés descalços no chão molhado. Jake abriu os braços, então eu saltei enrolando minhas pernas na sua cintura e meus braços no seu pescoço. Ele pos suas mãos embaixo das minhas coxas me sustentando.

Afundei meu rosto no seu pescoço, o abraçando mais forte. Então ele me colocou no chão, me abraçando.

- Você está toda molhada agora, Nessie – resmungou mantendo o sorriso na boca – Entrando! – falou apontando pra porta e me empurrando pela cintura.

Entro dentro de casa, eu deixava rastros de água por onde andava. Enquanto Jake deixava rastros de vampiros o encarando sadicamente. Todos com suas mãos fechadas em punhos. Odiavam o que Jake causava em mim, eu ficava completamente maluca só de pensar nele.

Continuei sendo guiada por Jake, evitando os olhares de meu pai e minha mãe. Que me fuzilavam com os olhos. Arrisquei um olhar para meu pai que trincava os dentes. Dei um olhar de desculpas e mordi o lábio.

Jacob deu um "oi" breve para todos, então fomos para o andar acima. Ouvi todos saírem de casa; meus pais, meus avós foram pra floresta. Caçariam provavelmente. Enquanto Emmet, Rosalie, Alice e Jasper ficaram lá fora conversando.

- Eles querem me matar – murmurei enquanto fechava a porta do quarto, virei-me. Jake estava deitado na cama com as pernas esticadas e os braços dobrados atrás da cabeça.

- Não, não querem te matar – respondeu dando destaque ao "te" – eles querem me matar.

Dei uma risadinha enquanto balançava a cabeça negando, embora soubesse que é verdade. Principalmente pelo meu pai, Edward, mesmo antes de eu nascer ele já tinha esse desejo. Nunca gostou de Jake, e creio que nunca vai gostar. Antes era por causa de minha mãe, Bella, e agora é por causa de mim. Mas ainda tenho a inocente esperança de que um dia estarão ambos sentados num sofá assistindo ao jogo de baseball.

Jake deu um tapinha no espaço que tinha ao seu lado, com um sorriso nos lábios. Caminhei até ele e sentei. Quando me lembrei que ainda estava molhada.

- Droga – murmurei me levantando, torcendo minha camiseta fazendo com que a água que saía dela formasse uma poça brilhante no chão de mármore, andei até um armário de madeira branca. O abri e peguei uma toalha felpuda branca – Vou tomar um banho – resmunguei enquanto me arrastava para o banheiro. Jake apenas me seguia com seus olhos sem falar nada.

- Vou ter que trancar a porta ou posso tomar banho sem ser atacada? – o provoquei colocando só a cabeça pra fora do banheiro, ele deu uma risada estridente.

- Tranque. – falou ele sério, me espantei, o olhei confusa – Estou brincando. – justificou indignado como se esperasse que eu tivesse entendido a piada.

- Ta. – entrei no banheiro.

Tomei uma ducha quente rápida. Sequei-me. E saí do banho, Jake estava estirado na cama com a cabeça e a perna pendidas pra fora da cama. Enquanto roncava alto, ri. Ainda com a toalha enrolada ao meu redor, andei até uma cômoda e peguei meu pijama. Enquanto estava de costas para Jake, pus a toalha em cima do meu ombro esticada. Fazendo com que cobrisse minhas costas inteiras até uma parte da coxa.

Quando estava totalmente vestida; com um short xadrez e uma regata cinza, levei a toalha até o banheiro e pendurei-a num gancho metálico. Então voltei para o quarto. Jacob ainda roncava. Peguei um livro bem velhinho na gaveta do criado mudo ao lado da cama, chamado "O monte dos ventos uivantes", uma vez meu pai disse que minha mãe nunca parava de ler esse livro, é o livro que ela mais gosta. E de vez em quando a vejo pegando esse livro do meu quarto e lendo. E ele realmente é fascinante!

Acendi o abajur também no criado mudo, levantei a cabeça de Jake, me sentei na cama esticando as pernas pra debaixo do cobertor e a coloquei de volta no meu colo. Ele parou de roncar. Seu nariz roçava minha barriga, fechei o livro e coloquei-o de volta. Jake estava com um sorriso no canto da boca. Sua respiração quente rebatia em mim, fazendo-me estremecer. Enrolei meus dedos no seu cabelo, depois coloquei as duas mãos brincando com o seu cabelo liso.

- Nessie... – resmungou.

- Jake? – perguntei para ter certeza de que estava acordado. Não respondeu.

De repente ele abre os olhos e me encara. Levo um susto e dou um pulo. Jake abriu um sorriso e começa a rir exageradamente.

- Você acreditou que eu estava dormindo? – perguntou ele entre risadas, apenas levantei uma sobrancelha – Não estava...

- Que engraçado Jake – falei brava empurrando a cabeça dele pro lado e me levantando da cama e andando em direção a porta, mas antes que pudesse abri-la, sinto uma mão quente envolvendo a minha na maçaneta. Enquanto a outra mão segurava minha barriga.

- Nessie... – sussurrou ele em meu ouvido, depois beijou meu cabelo. Aos poucos ele fez eu largar a maçaneta e permanecer apenas com a mão enrolada na minha. Ele me virou, fazendo com que meu rosto encostasse-se a seu peito, ele segurava minhas mãos acariciando a palma com seus polegares. Retirou sua mão de uma das minhas e levantou meu queixo. Pressionou seu polegar no canto de minha boca levantando-o para cima.

- Quero sempre você sorrindo – falou enquanto acompanhava o contorno de minha boca com seu dedo – você é muito séria, querida... – sussurrou, sorri. É verdade, não suporto uma brincadeirinha... Infelizmente é a mais pura verdade – Assim mesmo...

- Te amo... – sussurrei. Depois disso, sua boca estava colada na minha. Meu coração começou a mudar de ritmo, ficando irregular a cada movimento. Enquanto minha respiração se transformava em ofegos, suas mãos afagavam meu rosto. Quando uma delas desceu e parou em minha cintura. Espremendo-me na porta, seu corpo estava tão colado no meu que podia sentir cada linha de seu corpo, cada músculo... Tudo de seu corpo perfeito.

- Estavam certos afinal de contas... – sussurrou quando terminou de me beijar.

- Quem estavam certos? – perguntei confusa e desnorteada após o beijo.

- Os espíritos... – disse ele depois voltou a me beijar, descolei meus lábios dos dele. Do que ele estava falando?

- Jake? – o chamei. Ele estava de olhos fechados, mas os abriu após me ouvir. – do que está falando?

- Dos espíritos – ele deu um riso curto – Os espíritos quileutes estavam certos afinal... Sobre o imprinting, nós fomos feitos um para o outro.

Naquele momento vi que realmente fomos feitos um para o outro, somos quase como um só. Somos tão diferentes e tão iguais... É ao lado dele onde quero passar minha ETERNIDADE.


End file.
